


Oh Sugar Sugar

by odyssxus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, RIORDAN Rick - Works, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Diabetic Percy, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Grace is a Good Friend, M/M, Nico and Percy heart to heart, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson Friendship, Protective Annabeth Chase, Protective Percy Jackson, Sick Percy Jackson, Sickfic, The Seven friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odyssxus/pseuds/odyssxus
Summary: After the Titan War Percy starts feeling under the weather - he’s always tired, losing weight he doesn't have to lose, is constantly freezing, and just generally feeling lousy. But he’s kidnapped by Hera before he can see a doctor like his mom wants.Then there’s the Quest to Alaska, sailing to the Ancient Lands, falling into Tartarus, fighting the Giants in Athens, fighting Gaea herself… Needless to say, he had too much on his mind to notice a few annoying symptoms that can mostly be ignored.It turns out Type-1 Diabetes can be incredibly dangerous, especially when you don’t know you have it in the first place.Now three chapters, and featuring a much needed Percy and Nico heart to heart.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Comments: 66
Kudos: 481





	1. Chapter 1

Percy woke with a start, gasping for breath and fighting back tears. He sat up slowly, hands coming up to grip his hair. Beside him, Annabeth slumbered on, looking peaceful for the first time he could remember. Both of them had been plagued by nightmares since leaving Tartarus. They’d taken advantage of Coach Hedge being gone to share a Cabin, and no one else had said anything yet. The rest of the Seven knew Percy and Annabeth needed one another, especially now. 

He looked once more at Annabeth, running a hand over her sleep mussed hair, before deciding he needed some fresh air. It hurt, seeing the stars when Bob and Damasen couldn't, but he knew he needed to feel the sea air on his face to put his mind at ease. It was either that or wake Annabeth, and he refused to do that, not when she looked so peaceful. 

Jason and Leo were on guard duty tonight. They wouldn’t push him to talk if he didn’t want to. 

He started to stand, before falling immediately to the ground, blacking out in an instant. 

He came round with Annabeth frantically holding his face and calling his name. 

“...rcy? Percy!?” 

He groaned, blinking dark spots from his eyes. “What… what happened?” 

Annabeth leaned over his chest, as though listening to his heart. He could tell it was beating fast, as though he’d just run a marathon. 

“You tell me,” she sniffed, tears in her eyes. He hated being the one to make her cry, and reached weakly to cup her face in his hands. “I woke up when I heard a crash, and you were on the ground.” 

“How long was I out?” he frowned. He had no reason to have collapsed, and it scared him that he had. They were sailing for Athens to fight the biggest War the earth had seen in thousands of years. He couldn’t be fainting for no reason. 

She kissed him hard on the mouth, as though assuring herself he was still there. “Come on, let’s get you back into bed.”

He let his girlfriend manhandle him, knowing better than to even mention going up on deck. He was feeling dizzy and slightly nauseous, and seriously hoped he wasn’t coming down with some sort of bug. Annabeth settled herself on the bronze wall of the ship, and pulled him down, his head cradled in her lap. He closed his eyes, letting her scent surround him. This was even better then the scent of the sea, though he regretted waking her. 

“How long was I out?” he asked again, bringing his mind to the issue at hand. 

She leaned down to kiss his forehead, letting her lips linger as though checking for a fever. “Not long,” she said. “Maybe a minute at most.” 

That was something at least. 

He sighed, allowing his eyes to slip closed again. Annabeth ran one hand through his overly long hair like he’d done for her mere moments ago, while her other hand settled on his chest right over his heart, as though monitoring it. He gripped the hand on his chest tightly, wanting that physical connection to her to ground him. 

“How are you feeling?” she asked gently after several minutes had passed with them just basking in each other's company. 

He considered the question seriously. He’d never been able to lie to her, and after everything they’d been through he didn’t want to. “A bit lightheaded,” he admitted. “And kinda sick.” he took stock of his body. “Thirsty?” 

She kissed his forehead again. “Maybe you’re super dehydrated or something,” she mused. He hoped she was right, but something about this feeling reminded him of something, something important. 

She kissed him again, and the thought left his mind. “Maybe,” he said. 

She grabbed her half full water bottle from the small shelf beside the bunk, propping his head up slightly so he could drink it. He drained it completely, giving her a smile. “I love you,” he told her. 

She smiled back, though there was still an edge of worry in her expression. “I love you too. Are you sure you’re okay?” 

He nodded, pulling up her hand to kiss the palm. “I’m good,” he told her. “Tired, but good.” He frowned. “And I really need to pee. Wanna let me up?” 

She laughed slightly, but sat up, helping him to his feet carefully. He moved slowly, not wanting to pass out again. The dizziness had faded somewhat, and he managed to get to his feet without collapsing, much to his relief. 

“Want some help?” 

He snorted. “That would definitely be an interesting step in our relationship,” he told her. 

She didn’t laugh, just raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m serious,” she said with a frown. “What if you pass out again and hit your head on the sink Percy? I’m just…” she trailed off, sighing sharply. “I’d feel better if I came with you.”

He held out a hand. He didn’t particularly want her around while he went to the bathroom, but he understood her fear. If she had passed out he would refuse to let her out of his site, bodily functions or no. And while they hadn’t really done much in terms of the physical side of their relationship beside cuddling and some groping (there’d been no  _ time _ ), they were beyond the awkward stage. They’d fallen into Tartarus together. If watching him pee would help her know he was safe he couldn’t deny her. 

She took it with a grateful smile, and prodded him down the hallway to the head, following him inside without a lick of shame. She did, thankfully, wait outside the small toilet, sitting on the counter next to the sink. 

He washed his hands with a yawn, looking over at his girlfriend with a sad look. She’d lost far too much weight on this quest. They both had. They looked like shells of themselves. 

“Blue pancakes for breakfast?” she asked softly, reading his thoughts. 

He smiled gently, shaking his hands dry. “And hot chocolate,” he agreed. They deserved it. He held the door open for her, wrapping his arms around her waist as they meandered back to his cabin. 

She lay down first, back against the celestial bronze wall. He was grateful for that. He knew, logically, that she didn’t need protecting, not when they were in the cabin, but slept better when he was closer to the door. Anything that came in would have to get through him first. He refused to let anything happen to her, not when he was alive to stop it. 

“Come here,” she whispered. “You’re looking pale again.” 

He could tell. He was still dizzy, and had started shivering with cold, which was odd considering it was summer in the Mediterranean. He put it down to the weight he had lost. He lay down next to Annabeth, facing her, their limbs immediately tangling together. 

“I love you,” he whispered, faces inches from hers. 

“I love you too,” she whispered back, pulling him even closer somehow. It should have been uncomfortable, sleeping so closely together, but they both needed it. He fell back asleep almost instantly, and for once he didn’t dream.

**_###_ **

“Where’s your other half?” 

Annabeth smiled at Piper. “He’s feeling a bit under the weather,” she explained. “I didn’t have the heart to wake him up.” 

“He okay?” Jason asked, overhearing the conversation from where he was sitting eating corn flakes at an alarming speed. 

Annabeth nodded. She wasn’t about to get into what had happened the night before - Percy was going to be embarrassed enough that she let him sleep in. But he needed it, she could tell. She was pretty sure he’d caught something. He’d spent the night shivering in her arms, and while he hadn’t seemed faint again, there was a line of tension between his brows that told her he had a severe headache. She just hoped it didn’t turn into a migraine. He’d woken up twice to use the bathroom as well, and Annabeth couldn’t help but be worried. She and Percy had been through so much, even a simple illness seemed monumentally unfair. All she wanted to do was stay in the cabin and look after him, but knew she couldn’t do that. The quest had to come first. After all, they wouldn’t be able to be together if the world ended. 

Piper accepted her nod without comment, though Annabeth noticed Jason looked worried still. He blamed himself for their fall to Tartarus, Annabeth knew, and had probably somehow blamed himself for Percy being sick. She didn’t know how his mind made that connection, but she knew Jason well enough at this point. She’d have to talk to him later. Percy would be too embarrassed, not wanting the son of Jupiter to see him as weak, to reassure him of his health. 

She ate quickly, listening to Jason and Piper talk, before darting off again, taking a plate for Percy. She knew he’d been nauseous the night before and hadn’t eaten much, and didn’t want to risk him missing another meal. He’d (they’d both) lost enough weight as is. She refused to let him neglect his own health and lose more. 

“Hey,” she said when she entered the room. 

Percy was still sound asleep, curled up on his side, one hand reaching towards the door. For a change he wasn’t drooling, and a small part of Annabeth missed it. It was something that should be annoying after all, but just made her love him more. 

She sat down beside him, brushing his hair off of his face. It was long enough to put in a ponytail now, and she loved the feel of it under her fingers, wavy and smooth in contrast to her rougher curls. He was pale under his tan, and Annabeth was seriously tempted to let him sleep more. But she also knew he had to take the time to eat, especially when they didn’t know what was going to happen next, when the next attack would come, when they’d need to leave the relative safety of the Argo II… 

She kissed him gently. “Percy, come on,” she said, cupping his cheek in her free hand. “Time to wake up.”

He stretched, making a soft sound, before blinking up at her. He gave a dopey smile. “This is the best way to wake up,” he told her with a yawn. “To you and blue pancakes.” 

She grinned, putting the plate down so she could make him sit up. She knew him - he’d fall back asleep within moments if he stayed lying down. 

He moaned good naturedly, but stayed sitting, a small smile on his face. “Thanks hun,” he told her, grabbing at the plate and wolfing down pancakes. 

She raised an eyebrow. He must be feeling better if he was up for eating. “Hun?” 

He looked over at her, an eyebrow raised. “What, don't you like it?” he swallowed his mouthful, taking a large gulp of water. He had a faint blush across his cheeks. “It just kinda slipped out.” 

She kissed him on the cheek again, just because she could. “No, I don’t mind,” she said honestly. “I like it.” And she did. It made them sound like an old married couple, and that’s all she wanted for them. 

He kissed her back, tasting like syrup and pastry. From the look on his face she knew he understood. Having a quiet, domestic life sounded like a fantasy, one they both desperately wanted to come true. She wanted to settle down somewhere safe with him, go to university, get married, have kids… everything, as long as they were together. 

She sat on the bed beside him, content to be in his presence. 

Even if he was getting maple syrup everywhere and making a complete and utter mess of himself. 

She grinned, throwing a napkin at his head. 

**_###_ **

Percy knew, deep in his gut, that something was wrong. But whenever he thought to mention it to someone (to Annabeth) something inevitably came up. He’d felt pretty rough on the mission to Alaska, but had chalked that up to his memories returning. Then during the journey to Rome he was too damn busy. Whenever there was a moment to rest, to think, his body would remind him something was wrong. That he needed to figure out what it was. But then a monster would attack, or they’d need to go off and do something. 

Considering the fate of the world literally rested on the quest succeeding, Percy thought he was justified in ignoring his body. 

Then came Tartarus, and he wrote of his exhaustion as a consequence of his nightmares. It’s not like Annabeth was doing much better. And after Tartarus there still hadn’t been the  _ time _ . 

Even now that they were back at Camp Half Blood and Gaea was defeated there was just too much to do. He felt like he was being pulled in multiple different directions at once, and barely remembered to eat, let alone to take stock of his physical health. 

He flushed the toilet tiredly, rubbing a hand down his face. It was just his luck to get sick  _ again _ when there was so much to do. He stumbled to his feet, annoyed that he still felt so terrible. Usually he felt better after throwing up. 

Annabeth was waiting for him by the sinks, his green water bottle in hand. 

“Thanks,” he smiled. He took a sip, resisting the urge to drink the whole thing. That would just make him sick again. 

She didn’t smile back. “You should be in bed,” she stated grumpily. “Not helping with the clean up. We can manage without you for a few days.” 

Percy made a face. He didn’t want to feel this terrible for a few days. 

She sighed, coming over to put a hand against his forehead. “I don’t think you have a fever,” she said to herself. He barely resisted the urge to lean forwards and kiss her. He hadn’t brushed his teeth yet, that would just be cruel of him. 

She tilted her head to the side, grey eyes narrowed. “Is this still whatever you had on the Argo II?” 

He blinked, not sure what she was talking about. “Huh?” 

She moved out of the way so he could brush his teeth, getting rid of the awful taste in his mouth. That done, he drank some more water, mouth feeling uncomfortably dry. 

“You passed out,” she told him, crossing her arms. “Remember?” 

He nodded. “Yeah.” He took another gulp of water. “Maybe?” he said, not completely sure. If it was the same bug it was sticking around for an awfully long time, but it also felt the same. Come to think of it, he’d been feeling pretty terrible back before Hera had kidnapped him. His mom had been on the verge of dragging him to the doctors. 

His girlfriend's frown deepened. “Come on,” she said. “Let’s get you to bed.” 

“Just need to pee first,” he said. 

Her frown deepened, but she let him go over to the urinal, watching him carefully in case he stumbled. He went about his business without a lick of embarrassment. She’d seen him at his absolute worst. Her being in the same room as him while he peed was nothing. 

“Come on Seaweed Brain,” she sighed, filling up his water bottle as he washed his hands. “Let’s get you back to your cabin.” 

He leaned on her greedily as they walked back to Cabin Three, letting his eyes slip shut. She wouldn’t let him walk into anything. She lay him down on his bunk gently, pulling the blankets over him with infinite gentleness. He caught her hand. “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” she said immediately. “Do you want me to stay?” 

“Always,” he told her, “but I don’t want to get you sick.”

She laughed gently, leaning over to kiss him before he could protest. “We spend almost all our time together babe,” she pointed out, laying down beside him on the small bunk. “If you’re going to get me sick I already have it.”

He grinned at her, rolling over to throw an arm around her waist and leg over both of hers. She put both arms around him, holding tightly. “Get some rest, okay?” she said softly. 

He moved closer somehow, burying his face in her neck. He was exhausted and felt terrible, but somehow being around her made it all better.

**_###_ **

“You still feeling sick?” Annabeth asked, gently caressing Percy’s hair away from his face. She’d convinced him to let her tie it back, but several strands had slipped free.

He put his head on her shoulder, yawning loudly. His left arm, she noticed with intense concern, was held tightly against his stomach. 

“Yeah,” he admitted in a low voice. 

She moved slightly so she could put an arm around him. He was a bit taller then she was, but she managed to manouving them so she could support him and keep him close at the same time. “Any worse then last night?” 

He was quiet for a long moment, and Annabeth wondered if he had dozed off. It wouldn’t be the first time, nor the last, that he’d fallen asleep on her. He was like a cat that way. 

“Worse,” he finally admitted. 

She frowned, kissing the side of his head gently. They were sitting near his Cabin, under a tall tree to shade them from the morning sun. He’d slept through breakfast (again), so Annabeth had decided to check on him. It made her anxious being apart from him, especially when he was feeling unwell. The Camp still bore marks of the War, but it was slowly healing. The others could do without them for the day. 

“Do you want to go to the infirmary?” She asked. She already knew the answer, but wanted to at least put the idea in his mind. 

As she’d suspected he shook his head. “They have their hands full,” he said. “I can handle a bug.” 

Annabeth made a noise of agreement, but some part of her was convinced this wasn’t a mere bug. He’d been acting off since they’d gone to meet him at Camp Jupiter before the quest. He tired more easily, and had lost far too much weight. There was also the time he had collapsed on the Argo II. She’d thought at the time it had been because of Tartarus, but now she wasn’t so sure. His symptoms seemed to be the same - just getting progressively worse. She kissed the top of his head, pulling him more into her arms. She felt uneasy about leaving him. Her gut told her that something was very wrong with her boyfriend, and it would take a force of epic proportions to get her to leave his side. 

“Hey guys,” Jason said, coming over with a worried look. 

She wondered how terrible they looked. She’d slept badly in the Athena Cabin (she always slept badly away from him now) and she knew Percy had felt too terrible to sleep well. “Hey Jason.”

Percy stirred in her arms, completely unashamed about his position, and managed to smile up at Jason tiredly. “Hey man, what’s up?”

Jason threw himself down beside them, lying down on the cool grass. The son of Jupiter had dark shadows under his eyes that spoke of many sleepless nights, but had a genuine smile on his face, so Annabeth wasn’t too worried about him. They all needed time to recover, Jason included. 

“Not much,” he said, meeting Annabeth’s eyes in concern before glancing back down at Percy. “You alright man?”

Percy held up a hand, giving Jason a thumbs up. “Never better,” he said, not even bothering to open his eyes. 

Jason looked back to Annabeth, worry clear on his face. She wondered how terrible they looked - Percy basically asleep in her arms looking like death warmed over, her hair unbrushed and wearing unwashed clothes, dark circles under her eyes. 

“He has some sort of bug,” she said, giving into Jason’s worried look. 

“I’m fine,” Percy managed to say, though the sound was muffled by Annabeth’s hoodie. 

Jason looked over at Percy. “Sure man, whatever you say.” 

Percy managed to stir enough to give him the finger. Jason just laughed. “Sleep bro,” he ordered. “We’re all good.”

Percy didn’t answer, but Annabeth could feel him relax more against her and knew he was following Jason’s advice. 

“How are you doing?” she asked him once she was sure Percy had fallen asleep. 

Jason sighed, lying down completely. “Relieved,” he said finally. “Probably a bit numb.” He looked at her, blue eyes sad. “I didn’t expect to survive you know?” 

Annabeth smiled, though it wasn’t a happy expression. She’d suspected as much, and knew he was feeling horribly guilty over Leo’s fate. “I know,” she said softly. There had been hundreds of times she hadn’t expected to survive, but lately Percy had kept her going. She refused to believe she and Percy wouldn’t get their happy ending, not after everything they’d been through. 

Jason didn’t say anything else, but Annabeth could tell he felt better after his confession. They all needed someone to talk to. Maybe Chiron knew a demigod therapist or something? There had to be one somewhere. They couldn’t go on bottling it up inside, not without consequences down the line.

Percy moved suddenly, making an odd gasping noise. Jason immediately sat up, looking terribly worried. Annabeth ignored him. “Percy?” 

He didn’t reply, just gagged and coughed. That terrified Annabeht more than anything - he hadn’t even moved out of her arms, and the Percy she knew and loved would never throw up on her if he could help it. Nothing came up, but Annabeth wouldn’t have noticed or cared if it had. She was too worried about him.

“Bro,” Jason was suddenly crouching at her side, looking alarmed. “Percy?”

He didn’t reply, just gagged again, before settled down slightly, taking deep gasping breaths. His face was flushed, and though his sea green eyes were open, they couldn’t seem to focus on anything. 

“Infirmary?” Jason demanded, looking seconds away from scooping Percy from her arms. She ignored him, still trying to get Percy’s attention. 

“Hey,” she said, cupping his face in her hands. “Perce, look at me babe.” 

He managed to look at her for a moment, before his gaze slipped sideways and he keened loudly, grasping at his stomach, breath still coming in strange pants. 

She looked at Jason. “Take him,” she ordered. 

Jason didn’t say anything, but immediately grabbed Percy in his arms, cradling him gently, and dashed off in the direction of the infirmary. Annabeth dashed after him, ignoring the worried looks and questions from other campers, and Piper’s panicked shout. All she cared about was making sure her boyfriend was okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy gets taken care of, Annabeth is overwhelmed, and Nico and Percy have a much needed heart to heart.

Nico frowned from his bed (in the corner of the room, thank you Will) when he heard several panicked voices shouting to one another from just outside the infirmary. Kayla Knowles ran in, a serious look on her face, and shouted something over her shoulder. Jason ran in after with a limp form in his arms, an uncharacteristically fearful look on his face. 

He put the body down gently, before being pushed roughly out of the way by Will, nearly falling on his behind as he stumbled out of the way of the healer. 

It was Percy. 

Annabeth came in, pale and wide eyed. “...was feeling sick, like he had a stomach bug earlier,” she was saying to Will. She grabbed Percy’s hand in what looked like a painful grip, her other hand going to his face to try and get his attention. 

Percy was gasping, nearly hyperventilating, his normally tanned face incredibly pale, and didn’t seem to be fully conscious. The hand that wasn’t being held in his girlfriend’s was clutching at his stomach, and his head lulled weakly to the side with his eyes unfocused. 

“What else?” Will demanded, taking Percy’s pulse with one hand. “Way too fast,” he said quietly to himself. “What else Annabeth?!”

Annabeth shook her head, tears falling down her cheeks. “He was sleeping, then woke up gagging and confused, but was already sick last night and hasn’t had anything but water since so nothing came up.” 

Even from the other side of the infirmary Nico could see Will’s frown. “Nothing at all?” 

Annabeth shook her head. 

Kayla took Percy’s hand, pinching the skin. “He’s severely dehydrated,” she said. 

Another Apollo camper, Cameron something, swore suddenly and loudly from where they were cutting Percy’s top off. “Do you smell that?” they demanded. Will leaned forwards, apparently trying to smell whatever his sibling had pointed out. 

He froze, a look of dread and realisation crossing his face. 

“Weird question,” he directed to Annabeth. “But has he needed to pee more than normal lately?” 

Annabeth’s face momentarily cleared of worry. “Yeah, actually,” she said, sounding surprised. “But what does that - ” 

Will cut her off. “Blood test, now!” he snapped. “And someone get Chiron.” 

Kayla immediately got to work, while Jason (who Nico had forgotten was even there) sprinted off to get the centaur. 

“Will?” Annabeth asked, sounding completely terrified now. “What is it?” 

Will ignored her, and the part of Nico that wasn’t desperately worried about Percy was impressed. Ignoring Annabeth Chase was dangerous to say the least, even he knew that. “Check the pH level Kayla,” Will ordered. “And check his blood sugar and ketone levels.” 

“On it,” she said, drawing several vials on dark blood. Nico winced. She hadn’t exactly been gentle. But Percy wasn’t aware enough to notice. He seemed to have fallen into a state of half consciousness, sea green eyes mostly closed. His hand was limp around Annabeth’s, and Nico thought with fear that this was the worst he’d ever seen the other demigod look. He could almost feel Thanatos in the room, watching the son of Poseidon, seeing if he would be needed or not. Nico wanted the god to show his face, just so he could tell him to fuck off. Nico may be unsure about his friendship and relationship in general with Percy after his confession, but he would be damned if he let the son of Poseidon die on his watch. He’d spent too long loving the other boy to let that happen. Those feelings may have faded, but that didn’t mean the ghost of them was not still there haunting his subconscious. 

Annabeth looked terrified. “You think he’s diabetic?” she asked, surprise clear in her voice. Frank and Hazel, who’d crowded into the room, looked at Will with wide eyes. 

Will spared her a brief glance. He was setting up an IV in Percy’s arm, while Cameron grabbed several bags, hanging them on the nearby IV pole. “I’m almost positive,” Will finally answered, still frowning. “But the blood test will confirm.” 

“Blood sugar is off the charts,” Kayla said. “And his ketone levels and pH levels are way too high.” 

Will swore viciously. “He’s diabetic Annabeth,” he stated in a hollow voice. “And pretty sick right now.” 

Annabeth roughly wiped the tears from her face. “What’s happening to him?

  
“Something called Diabetic Ketoacidosis, or DKA, based on what Kayla just said” Chiron told her, clopping into the infirmary with a somber look on his ancient face. 

The children of Apollo looked relieved to see him, startling Nico. They were so gifted at healer that he tended to forget they were just teenagers themselves. 

The centaur put his hands on Annabeth’s shoulder’s, drawing her away from Percy’s bedside gently. “Let us work on him child,” he said softly. He looked back to Hazel, Frank, Piper, and Jason, who’d all crowded at the door. “If you come in, stay out of our way,” he ordered. He seemed to know better than to demand that they leave. 

Piper immediately stepped into the infirmary, putting an arm around Annabeth’s waist. She whispered something in the taller girl's ear, before leading her right over to Nico’s bed. “Mind if we wait here?” she asked him softly. 

Nico nodded numbly. He didn’t want people around him, but even he wouldn’t deny them, not now. He pushed himself into a sitting position, leaning tiredly against the headboard. Piper sat Annabeth down near his bent knees, still whispering to the shell shocked girl. 

Jason smiled tightly at Nico, clapping a hand on his shoulder. “How are you doing?” he asked in a kind voice. 

“Fine,” Nico said shortly. He did smile slightly at the older demigod though. Jason was hard not to like. 

“Good,” the son of Jupiter said, moving to sit at his feet. “You had us worried.” 

Hazel sat beside him, pushing him until he made room for her. She leaned her curly head on his shoulder, giving him a small smile before looking back over to Percy. Only Frank remained standing, tall form a line of tension. 

Chiron knelt at Percy’s bedside, and had one large hand on his forehead. Will was fretting with the IV line, while Kayla and Cameron busied themselves with other things that Nico couldn’t begin to understand. 

On the bed Annabeth was breathing harshly, not taking her eyes off her boyfriend. 

“He’s not dying,” Nico told her. He didn’t mention that Percy was close, closer than he’d ever seen someone be and still be breathing, as she didn’t need to hear that. He could feel Hazel’s gaze on him, and knew she could tell how close Percy was to being seriously in danger as well. “I can tell,” he ploughed through. 

Annabeth shot him a thankful look, before looking back over to where Chiron and the children of Apollo were frantically working on Percy. The son of Poseidon was shirtless now, exposing his too thin chest to them. He had monitors littering his upper body, and several tubes on his person. Nico had never seen someone look so terrible. His breath was still coming in deep pants, and Kayla gently fit a nose cannula on his face. 

Chiron, seemingly content that Will, Kayla, and Cameron had things under control, approached them after caressing Percy’s head in a gentle motion. It hit Nico anew how much the old centaur cared for the son of Poseidon. 

“Is he okay?” Annabeth demanded, tears streaming unchecked down her cheeks. 

“He will be,” the centaur said. “But he will need to see a specialist for this, and will have to take medication and monitor himself closely for the rest of his life.” 

Annabeth looked so determined Nico felt the urge to shrink back. “How so?” she demanded. “I know the basics, that he’ll need to test his blood and give himself shots of insulin,” she explained. “But…” she trailed off when Percy’s breathing grew louder for a moment. Kayla adjusted him gently, and the sound eased off. As they watched Will gently draw a blanket over his bare chest, adjusting his arm so the IV line couldn't be moved, before the son of Apollo dropped into a chair beside Percy’s bed, taking a clipboard from Kayla and jotting something down. Cameron spoke softly, apparently reading off levels of some sort. They all looked exhausted. 

Chiron gave her an apologetic look. “I am not an expert,” he said. “I am a healer so know the basics, and there have been demigods with diabetes at camp before, but he will need further tests. A daughter of Apollo, Samantha Thrace, is an endocrinologist in New York. She will gladly help.” 

Annabeth nodded, face twisting in grief. Piper immediately drew the other girl into her arms, holding her gently. 

“What happened?” Jason asked quietly, brow furrowed in worry. 

Chiron sighed, glancing back over at Percy. “Essentially his body ran out of insulin,” he explained. “I imagine he’s had some early signs for awhile, but as his body still had residual insulin remaining he was not in dire straits.” 

Annabeth sniffed. “He’s been losing weight,” she said. “And has been tired all the time lately.” She looked over at Percy guiltily. “I assumed it was because of the quest… because of Tartarus.” 

Chiron looked at her sadly. “Your fall into Tartarus would not have helped matters,” he told her gently. “But tiredness and weight loss  _ are _ among the early signs.” 

Nico bit the inside of his cheek, feeling guilty. He’d still liked Percy ( _ loved _ at that point if he was going to be honest with himself) when the other boy had rescued him from that damned jar, and he had noticed that he’d seemed tired, and far too thin. But things had happened so fast, he hadn’t thought anything of it. He wished he had. 

“What’s happened now?” Frank asked, looking over at Percy in worry. The big guy's arms were crossed over his broad chest, eyes narrowed. “You said something about DKA?” 

Chiron sighed. “Diabetic Ketoacidosis,” he pronounced slowly. “It is a complication that occurs when the body does not have insulin. He will be fine soon though, worry not,” he said with a small smile. “We are giving him the insulin he needs, as well as saline and potassium,” he explained. “That will rehydrate him, and bring his blood sugar and acid levels back to normal.” 

“And the thing in his nose?” Hazel asked, giving Chiron a hard look. 

“A precaution mainly,” Chiron told her immediately. “DKA can be an incredibly dangerous complication of diabetes, I will admit, but you got him here on time.” 

Annabeth didn’t look like she believed him. 

Nico’s gaze was drawn back to Percy. He looked slightly more relaxed, and seemed to have finally fallen asleep, body exhausted from its ordeal. Will Solace was still at his side, while Kayla and Cameron had moved on, checking on their other patients, of which there were still many. At least no one (save Percy) was critical anymore. 

He looked down at his clenched fists, and forced himself to relax. He may be confused about his emotions in regards to Percy, in regards to everyone, but that didn’t mean he had to draw any more attention to himself. Hazel was already looking at him suspiciously, and he was sure his sister was just waiting for her chance to talk to him in private. He’d like to avoid that for as long as possible. 

“You can go sit with him now, if you’d like,” Chiron said. He gave Nico a brief, kind look, as though knowing how confused he was and how much he wanted some time to reign in his emotions. “But he will not wake for some time yet.”

Annabeth stayed still for another beat, as though processing Chiron’s words, before darting off almost too fast for Nico to track, Piper following immediately to comfort the other girl. Jason followed at a more sedate pace after clasping Nico on the shoulder again, leaving him alone with his sister and Frank, Chiron having trotted off after Will. 

“You doing okay?” Hazel whispered, still curled into his side. He had managed not to shy away, not from her, not from his sister, but it was a close thing. He was getting better with touch, but still prefered less contact. 

He nodded shortly. “I’m fine,” he said. 

Hazel looked as though she didn’t believe him, but didn’t say anything more. She just kissed him on the cheek, before leaving his bedside with Frank. The son of Mars looked at him with far too much kindness, and Nico forced himself not to break eye contact. He knew Frank used to be suspicious of him, and wondered when that had changed. Frank just smiled before leaving, following Hazel to Percy’s bedside. He said something to the others - apparently telling them they should leave Percy and Annabeth alone - because soon after Jason and a protesting Piper left the infirmary, leaving it nearly silent save for the sounds of Percy’s still laboured breathing and Annabeth’s soft sobs. 

**_###_ **

Percy woke slowly, eyes feeling like they were glued shut. His whole body hurt, and he felt oddly sticky. His head was absolutely pounding, and he seriously hoped he wasn’t getting a migraine. 

“Back off for just a minute, okay Annabeth?” 

“What?  _ No _ !” 

Percy forced his eyes open. Annabeth sounded absolutely wrecked - her voice hoarse and low as though she’d been crying - and Percy wanted to murder whoever had made her sound like that. He would never let anyone hurt her, not again. 

“What happened?” he tried to ask, but only succeeded in groaning. 

“Easy,” came a new voice. “Easy Percy.” 

It was Chiron, Percy realised. The old centaur raised the bed, (when had he ended up in the infirmary?), gently adjusting his alarmingly limp body into a better position. 

He managed to blink his vision clear, squinting in the bright light. Chiron smiled at him, backing away slightly when he saw Percy was awake. Will Solace was holding Annabeth back, his hand curled tightly around her bicep. His girlfriend was looking at him intently, as though trying to memorise each and every detail of his face. He frowned, managing to hold out a shaky hand to her. 

As though that was her cue she ripped her arm out of Will’s grasp, darting over to him in an instant. She stopped short of throwing herself into his arms, much to his annoyance, and instead grabbed his face in her hands, resting their foreheads together in a gesture to loving it made the breath catch in his chest. 

He managed to bring up a hand to grasp one of hers, frowning when the movement made the back of his hand hurt. “Hey,” he said, leaning up to kiss her gently. “You okay?”

She pulled back slightly. “You’re lying in a hospital bed, and you’re asking if I’m okay?” 

He managed a small shrug. “You’re looking pretty rough yourself,” he teased her. Though it wasn’t exactly a lie. Her hair was a mess, and she had dark circles under her eyes. She also smelled faintly of BO, as though she hadn’t had the chance to shower recently. He didn't care. He pulled her even closer, kissing her chapped lips. She was beautiful - being tired wouldn’t change that. 

She pulled back, eyes filling with tears. 

“Hey,” he whispered, immediately wanting to comfort her even though he didn’t know what was wrong. “Hey, love, it’s okay,” he soothed her. He pulled her closer, until she was sitting on the bed next to him. She sat up straight, putting an arm around his annoyingly weak form. 

“It’s not okay,” she protested, sounding as though she was still swallowing down tears. “You almost died. Again.” 

He opened his mouth, before closing it immediately. He had no excuse to offer her, not this time, as he didn’t even know what she was talking about. 

Chiron took the moment to step in. “Percy,” he started softly. “Annabeth mentioned you’ve been feeling poorly for some time now,” he said. “Tiring easily, losing weight, frequent urination, cramping…” he trailed off. 

Percy tilted his head to the side, looking between Annabeth, Chiron, and Will. Will just smiled at him, fiddling with something that Percy couldn't make out. 

He looked back to Chiron. “I guess,” he said, not sure where this was going. 

“When did that start?” the centaur asked gently. 

Percy frowned. “My mom was worried about it before Hera took me,” he replied, squeezing Annabeth’s hand when she scowled viciously at the mention of the Queen of Olympus. “And then I started noticing it again after Tartarus.” He managed to say the name without flinching, and Percy mentally pat himself on the back. “It got really bad… yesterday?” he guessed. How long had he been out?

“You were sick last night,” Annabeth answered for him, taking his hand in hers. He winced, noticing for the first time he had an IV coming out of the back of his hand. He tried not to think about where else he had tubes coming out of. He was quite sure he’d rather not know. “And got bad this morning,” she said, voice cracking. “It’s after dinner now.”

He leaned over to kiss her cheek. “I’m sorry,” he said honestly, though it wasn’t like he’d done it on purpose. “What happened?” he directed to Chiron. 

Chiron sighed. “You developed a dangerous condition called  Diabetic Ketoacidosis, or DKA,” he said softly but bluntly. “It occurs when the body begins to run out of insulin.” 

Percy blinked, sure he’d heard Chiron wrong. “Wait…” he looked away from the centaur to his girlfriend. She was teary eyed again, and the sight made Percy feel so guilty he had to look away. “Does that mean what I think it means?” 

Chiron nodded. “You have Type-1 Diabetes Percy,” he said. Percy blinked at him. He understood the words Chiron had said. He knew what diabetes was, but couldn’t comprehend what Chiron was actually trying to tell him. 

He turned to Annabeth. 

She squeezed his hand almost too tightly, that horribly worried look still on her face. “Percy, baby,” she started, licking her lips. He smiled slightly despite the situation. She’d started out the relationship hating pet names, but had slowly started using them more and more. He didn’t know whether or not he should be insulted or not that her favourite for him seemed to be “baby”. 

He refocused, a monumental task for his exhausted and ADHD brain. 

“Your body ran out of insulin,” she said, repeating what Chiron had already said. “So you started to crash. Will and Kayla pumped you full of insulin, as well as fluids and electrolytes.” She gently touched the IV line in his hand, before turning his palm over, fingers ghosting over his. He flinched, pulling his hand away. The ends of his fingers were sore, as though he’d touched something he shouldn’t have. 

She kissed his cheek in apology. 

“We’ve been checking your blood sugar a lot,” she explained. “You’ve just been unconscious for it.” 

Will took this as his cue. “You’re due another check now Percy,” he said with an easy smile on his face. Percy always appreciated that about Will. Even in difficult times the son of Apollo was calm and collected. It made him a brilliant healer. “May I?” he gestured for Percy’s hand. 

Percy, after seeing Annabeth’s encouraging nod, put his hand in the healer’s, only to wince when Will jabbed the tip of his finger with… something. 

“Ow,” he complained, sticking the sluggishly bleeding digit in his mouth. Will ignored him, as did everyone else, too busy doing something with the sample he’d taken. 

“Will?” Annebth asked, voice sharp. Percy leaning into her more, both out of residual tiredness and comfort. He hated seeing her like this. 

Will smiled. “Your levels are good now Percy,” he said, relief clear in his tone. “One more night and you’ll be good to go. Are you hungry? Thirsty?” 

Percy frowned. “What levels?” 

Will exchanged a look with Chiron, who stepped forwards. “Do you know what diabetes is, Percy?” 

Percy nodded. He kind of did. A kid at Yancy had had it. “Something to do with blood sugar and insulin,” he said. 

Chiron nodded. “Basically yes,” he said. “You have Type-1 Diabetes, and will need to monitor yourself and take medication for the rest of your life to manage it.” He paused, smiling down at Percy. “I’ve talked to a daughter of Apollo, Samantha Thrace, who focuses on Type-1 Diabetes, and she is willing to see you. And the Hephaestus cabin can help as well.” 

Percy opened his mouth, before closing it right away, knowing he looked confused. “How can the Hephaestus cabin help?” he asked, deciding not to think about the rest of Chiron’s explanation. One issue at a time. 

“They’ve offered to make an insulin pump for you,” Will answered. “It’ll make life easier, but for now it’s a ‘lil jab.” 

Percy looked at his finger. “Little jab…” he mumbled. Annabeth hit him on the shoulder. He turned to her, abruptly realising how much he must have scared her. He kissed her on the cheek gently in apology. “Can all this be explained later?” he asked, knowing he was whining but beyond caring. “I don’t think I’m actually taking anything in.” 

Will snorted. “I get that,” he said. “You’re still shaky anyways, so probably shouldn’t be pricking yourself.” 

Percy blinked, not sure whether or not his brain was right in making Will’s sentence sound dirty or not. He chose not to comment. 

“Can I learn?” Annabeth asked, looking between him and will. “How to take a sample and test it I mean.” 

Will shrugged. “Up to Percy,” he replied. “But sure, I can teach you if you want.” 

Annabeth spun to look at him, and he kissed her cheek again, just because he could. 

“I’d recommend you learn Annabeth,” Chiron said in a low rumble. “If you are on a quest and Percy is unconscious his levels will still need monitoring, and even a pump made by the Hephaestus Campers may break.” 

Percy shrugged. “For sure,” he agreed. He trusted Annabeth completely - there was no way he’d so no to her about this. “But does she need to learn now?” 

She laughed slightly, though there was a hysterical edge to her voice. 

Will huffed a small laugh. “Nah, next time we gotta test you will be fine. You’ll probably be asleep for it anyway,” he smiled, seeing Percy yawn. 

Percy nodded ruefully. He knew he’d just woken up, but was completely exhausted. 

“I’ll leave you two now,” Will said. “But holler if you need anything, or if you start feeling at all sick, you hear me? You can’t ignore symptoms, no matter how small. Not now.” 

Percy nodded. “I promise,” he said, meaning his words completely. He was stupid sometimes, but not that stupid. 

Chiron smiled as well, before heading into the infirmary office with Will, leaving Percy and his girlfriend finally alone. 

“Have you slept at all?” he asked quietly. Someone had drawn the curtains around his bed shut, but he didn’t want to disturb any of the other demigods. 

“Can you sit up?” she said instead. “Or are you too dizzy?” 

Percy blinked, before shaking his head. He thought he’d be sick if he tried. Annabeth pursed her lips, but didn’t say anything, just adjusted them both until she was laying on the bed with her legs on either side of Percy’s body, and tugged at him until he was curled up against her, head cushioned on her chest. 

“Better?” she asked, kissing the top of his head. 

Percy moved slightly so he was nearly on his stomach against her, throwing an arm over her waist. “Better,” he said with a grin. He was a total cuddler, and didn’t care who knew it. Not when he had such an amazing girlfriend. “Have you slept at all?” he repeated. 

“Last night,” she replied instantly. “And it’s only like 20:00 now. I’m good.” 

He tilted his head up to look at her. “Are not,” he protested. She was too pale, and the dark circles under her grey eyes spoke of exhaustion. “Have you eaten anything?” 

She tightened her grip. “Don’t worry about me,” she ordered softly. “Not right now, okay? Let me just hold you.” 

Percy snorted. He would never complain about her holding him, and never deny her anything. He felt pretty terrible still, but there was no place he’d rather be. “By all means,” he grinned. 

“Go back to sleep,” she said, voice low and calm. “We can talk more later.”

He looked up at her, mulling over the options. He could tell by her voice, by the tension in her body, that she was terrified, and wanted more than anything to reassure her. But he also knew the best way to do that was to get better, and he wouldn't manage that if he was exhausted. She won this time. 

“Only if you sleep as well,” he countered. It may still be relatively early, but they both had to catch up on sleep after everything. 

She tightened her grip on him. “Deal,” she whispered. “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” he told her, a smile on his face even as he fought back a yawn. “Forever.” 

She kissed him, soft and gentle. “Forever.”

**_###_ **

The healers had moved Percy, that was the first thing Nico noticed when he woke up from an impromptu nap the next morning. He was lying in the bed beside him, several monitors snaking out from underneath the thick blanket, and nose cannula still on his face, helpfully held in place by some surgical tape. Someone had drawn a curtain around their beds, separating them from the main area of the infirmary. Hopefully that meant Percy didn’t need to be monitored constantly anymore, but Nico wasn’t sure how to feel about him sharing a space with him. He was able to admit to himself (and not anyone else) that he was just too tired to mentally deal with anything else. 

Percy stirred slightly, making a soft sound as though he was waking up, and Nico froze. He genuinely couldn't decide if he should try to sleep more himself to avoid talking to the other demigod, or suck it up and talk to Percy. It hurt, being near him. Nico had spent years of his life idolizing Percy, trying to make the other boy love him… and had failed miserably. Percy had been kind to him - in many ways kinder than anyone else had been - but the son of Poseidon’s moods were as changeable as the sea. Nico could still remember how Percy had looked at him after Hades had locked him in that cell. His anger may have been warranted, but that didn’t make it any easier to bear. 

He clenched his teeth. He was the son of Hades. He had brought the Athena Parthenos across the ocean, had fought against Kronos and Gaea. He had walked through Tartarus alone, and regularly communed with the dead. He would not run away from a simple demigod, not anymore. Especially now when he looked at Percy and finally saw him for what he was. A genuinely good person, who may be good looking and a hero, but was still just a normal (albeit extremely powerful) teenager. 

Percy finally blinked his eyes open, focusing on nothing for a long moment before he noticed Nico. “Hey,” he said, voice shockingly weak. “You look better.” 

Nico raised an eyebrow. “You… don’t,” he managed to say finally. He frowned. “How are you feeling?” 

“Like my body ran out of insulin,” Percy said dryly. He looked more alert already, though was still incredibly pale, a smattering of freckles standing out in sharp relief on his angular face. 

Nico snorted despite himself. “Apt description.” 

Percy yawned, making an annoyed face when the nasal cannula shifted. He touched it with a long fingered hand but didn’t remove it. Even Percy, for all his recklessness, apparently knew when to draw the line. And you didn’t disobey the Apollo kid - not when it came to healing - unless you wanted to be stuck speaking in rhyme for an unforeseen amount of time. 

There was a beat of silence, which Nico found rather awkward, but Percy didn’t seem to notice or care. He adjusted himself, making a face at the feel of all the tubes he was attached to. He had several on his chest, as well as the IV and nasal tube. There was also some sort of tube snaking under the covers, and Nico didn’t even want to think about what that was for. Suddenly being forced to stay in the infirmary for exhaustion didn’t seem so bad. 

“You feeling okay though?” Percy asked, looking over at Nico with bright sea green eyes. 

Nico raised an eyebrow. “Fine,” he replied. “I’m not the one attached to gods knows how many tubes.” 

Percy made a face of extreme displeasure. “You’re telling me,” he grumbled. “I’m pretty sure I have a catheter in, and I don’t want to think about who put that in.” 

Nico barked a short laugh, surprising himself. “I don’t blame you,” he said in return. 

Percy smiled tiredly, before the expression faded, a thoughtful look taking its place. 

Nico looked away. He didn’t know if Percy would want to talk more about his confession or not. He was glad he’d said something, but being so open and vulnerable was difficult to say the least. 

“For a long time,” Percy started softly, “I thought you hated me,” he said. 

Nico stared straight ahead, sensing Percy had more to say. 

He heard Percy adjust again, cursing softly as one line or another pulled. “I want this thing out so badly,” he complained. “But Nico… I know most people think I’m an idiot, especially with emotions and I can be. Like I had no idea Annabeth liked me for ages. And Rachel broke up with me without us ever dating, so there’s that. I just don’t see it. But I think I have some good insight.” 

Nico still refused to answer, but mentally agreed. Percy put on a veneer or playfulness, of being easy going and always cool in a crisis. Even Hazel, who’d confessed to Nico she’d literally thought Percy was a god when she’d first seen him, seemed to treat him like the goofy older brother if they weren’t in battle. But Nico knew better. Percy was brilliant in his own way, and Nico would never underestimate him. He had been telling the truth when he’d told the others Percy was the most powerful demigod he’d ever met. Even after everything that still rang true. And Nico knew Percy had barely tapped into his power. 

Percy took a deep breath. “You didn’t hate me, but you _did_ hate what I represented,” he said astutely. “You hated that you liked guys, and yourself for your feelings. That meant you didn’t know how to act around me.”

Nico blinked. He hadn’t realised Percy was that observant, and able to discern Nico's emotions so easily. He may not be one of the people who thought Percy was nothing more than an idiot, but still. 

Percy grinned, teeth white in his tanned face. "Told you I can be smart," he teased, before his smile faded. “You were angry and betrayed about Bianca,” he continued softy, “which is fair and I get that, and then had to cope with feelings that totally wouldn’t be okay in the 40’s, travel the underworld on your own, and deal with balancing the secret of two camps.” He shook his head. “Did I get that right?” 

Nico looked down at his hands, which had fisted in the white sheets. He made himself relax, feeling raw and shaken. He felt naked and vulnerable, but somehow not violated, not like he’d felt after meeting Eros. Percy wasn’t saying this for his own amusement, but because he wanted to understand and to help Nico. 

“Pretty much,” he finally replied, voice nothing more than a faint whisper. 

“Thought so,” Percy said, voice equally as soft. He sighed. “I know I can’t convince you being gay is okay ‘cause you have to work through all that on your own, but I swear to you that I don’t care. No one here will care. I mean, half of our godly parents have had affairs with people of their own gender after all.” 

Nico made a face. He was glad his father had had an affair with his mother, he really was but he did not want to think about his father, the Lord of the Dead, being romantic with men _or_ with women. 

Percy laughed at his expression. “It’s weird, I know,” he said. “I really try not to think about it.” His expression fell slightly. “Dad’s going to flip,” he said. 

Nico blinked, feeling like he’d missed something. “Because I liked you?” 

Percy shook his head, before blinking slowly as though the motion had made him dizzy. He was looking pale again, and Nico was starting to wonder if he should call over a healer. 

“Cause of this,” he said, gesturing to himself. “He won’t be pleased.” 

Nico cracked a small smile, imagining the Lord of the Seas being protective of his son. Percy deserved it, he decided. To have his father’s love and care. He opened his mouth to speak, but Percy unknowingly cut him off. 

“Nico,” he said seriously, turning to look at him. He was still lying down, head against the pillows, but still managed to convey seriousness and conviction. “Two things okay?”

Nico nodded, wondering what else Percy had to say. He felt like his emotions had been scraped over rough stones. Percy had managed to figure out exactly how he’d felt, why he’d loved and hated Percy in turn. He wanted to yell at the son of Poseidon to stop talking, but couldn’t find himself to say anything, not with Percy lying in a hospital bed looking incredibly ill yet still determined. 

Maybe he wasn’t as over his crush as he’d thought. 

“Cool. First thing, I don’t care that you like guys. I know I’ve already said that, but you need to hear it. If anyone ever tries to make life harder for you I’ll kill them myself. Or,” he paused, the nearly frightening look on his face shirting to amusement too quickly for Nico to follow, “we just tell Annabeth. Have you ever seen her mad and protective? It’s absolutely terrifying. But I’m getting off the point. The point is I don’t care and if someone's your friend and actually cares for you they won’t either. Got it?” 

Nico swallowed shakily. He knew that people cared less about one's sexuality in this century, but when he’d been a child in Italy, a Roman Catholic country in the years before World War Two, it was utterly unthinkable. You would be jailed or worse for daring to love someone of your own gender. It would take him a long time to get over the instinctual fear and need to hide. But somehow knowing that he had Percy in his corner made it easy to deal with. Jason knowing had helped as well, and he was slowly realising that no one here would care. 

“Got it?” Percy asked again, expression once again serious. 

Nico licked his lips. “Got it,” he promised. “And the second thing?” 

Percy smiled, face brightening like the sea once a storm had passed. “Can we start over? I mean properly, without a war hanging over our heads. No need to go bath in the River Styx, no need for you to stay in the Underworld, no need to go on end of the world level quests. Just… friends?” 

Nico regarded Percy for a long moment, studying his open expression carefully. 

“Friends,” he said finally. 

Percy grinned. “Good,” he said firmly. “And as your friend, I have a very serious question.”

Nico closed his eyes briefly. He was going to regret this, he just knew it. “Yes?” 

“What do you think about Will Solace?” 

Nico tilted his head to the side, giving Percy a confused look. “He’s.., alright I guess?” he said. “Why?”

Percy laughed tiredly. “No reason,” he said in return. “Though, I should probably get him over here.” 

Nico studied Percy more intently. The son of Poseidon had grown pale, and Nico could see his hands shaking faintly. “You probably should,” he agreed worriedly. “You… you were pretty sick for a while there.” 

Percy raised a dark eyebrow before his eyes widened. “Oh,” he whispered. “Oh you could see…” 

Nico looked away, unable to see the open and fearful look on Percy’s face. “You were pretty close to dying,” he told him. “It passed quickly once they started treating you, but I could almost sense Thanatos in here with us.” 

Percy made a face. “See, I liked Thanatos when I met him in Alaska, but yeah. I don’t want to see him again anytime soon.” 

Nico snorted. “I'd imagine not.” 

Percy shook himself, though still looked disturbed by Nico’s revelation. Nico wondered if he should say something to comfort him, but couldn’t think of the right words. He remained silent. 

Percy turned on the bed some more, looking directly at Nico. “We’re good though, right?” 

Nico managed to smile back. “We’re good,” he whispered. He cleared his throat. "Now let's get a healer over here, you look terrible." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stopping it at 25 pages, even though the next part will be much shorter. There was just a lot in this bit, and it seemed odd to add more. 
> 
> Please let me know what you thought and (again) please let me know if I've messed anything up!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally finishing this! It's been almost finished for ages, I just could never quite finish it. It's shorter then my usual chapters at around 4300 words, but I think it's a good conclusion to the other chapters. :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Come back if you feel sick at all, you hear me?” Will ordered, face completely serious. 

Percy nodded. “I will,” he swore. “I won’t be stupid about this, I promise.” 

Will raised an eyebrow at him, then turned to Annabeth. He didn’t look impressed. 

Annabeth tightened her arm around his waist. “We promise,” she reassured the healer. 

Will smiled finally. “If you have any issues with the test kit just holler,” he told them. “But you should be fine.” 

Percy winced. He was already sick of pricking his fingers. It hurt! 

Annabeth nodded again. “We’ll come back to the infirmary if there’s any issues at all,” she said firmly. 

Will, finally looking satisfied, shooed them off. The Apollo kids had enough on their plates - they didn’t need him having another medical emergency. 

They walked back to the Poseidon Cabin slowly. It was late, so most campers were at the Campfire. Percy could faintly hear the sound of singing, and though he hated to miss it, he wanted to be alone with his girlfriend more. 

“I talked to Nico,” he told her as they walked, just enjoying one anothers company. 

She raised an eyebrow. “Oh? He okay?” 

Percy nodded. “I asked if we could start over, be friends.” 

“That was good of you,” Annabeth praised. “He’s probably not sure how to act around you now.” 

Percy shrugged slightly. “I think we sorted it all out,” he said after a moment. At least he hoped so. He did like Nico for the most part, and they’d made a good team whenever they had worked together. Hopefully they could also be friends now, and there’d be no lingering awkwardness from the other boys old crush. 

Annabeth kissed his temple instead of replying, before shoving him through the door to Cabin Three. Percy fell into his bunk with a groan of happiness. The infirmary beds were comfortable, but he liked his bed the most. 

“Lie down with me?” 

She shook her head. “We’ve been wearing these clothes for days,” she pointed out. “Put something else on first.” 

He opened his mouth to protest before realising she was right. He was probably getting pretty gross. He made to stand up, but Annabeth shot him a glare. 

“I’ll get you clothes,” she said. “You relax.” 

He leaned back against his pillow. It wasn’t worth fighting her, not on this. She changed first, stripping off her leggings and camp t-shirt without a lick of embarrassment. 

“No show?” he teased, even as he watched her. She stripped off her bra as well, making a face at it. He was so glad there was no awkwardness between them, not after everything they’d been through. They hadn’t slept together yet, though had come close, and somehow nudity didn’t seem as taboo as it had back when they’d first started dating. They’d fallen into Tartarus together. Seeing her skin, scarred as it was, reassured him that she was alive and well. 

His girlfriend was the most beautiful person in the world. 

She snorted, walking over to his cupboard completely naked. “I don’t think I’ve changed my bra in literally weeks,” she told him ruefully. “And I don’t actually know the last time I changed my underwear.” 

He gasped in mock disgust, even as he scanned her body with his eyes. If he wasn’t so tired he would be reacting much differently. But all he could do was stare at her, cataloging every mark on her body, relieved anew that they had both survived, that they were here together.

“And you’re putting on my clean clothes without showering first? You’re an animal.” 

She finished pulling one of his t-shirts over her head, grabbing a second one for him as well as two pairs of boxers. She put one pair on, before coming back to help him change. 

He took her hands first. “I’m okay Wise Girl,” he told her, kissing her softly on the lips. 

“I know,” she sighed, a crease between her brows. “Just let me help you, please?”

He nodded, allowing her to strip him of his old clothes. She threw them in a corner to join her dirty things, before helping him to dress in the clean items. It was nice in a way, having this level of intimacy with someone. There was nothing sexual, not now, but there was a level of comfort and love Percy had never felt before. There was no blushing, no bashfulness, at the nudity or at the vulnerability - just love and companionship. He couldn’t imagine ever being apart from her. 

“I love you,” he told her once she’d finished fiddling with his top. 

She rested her forehead against his, grey eyes slipping closed. “I love you too.” 

He kissed her again, because he could, before noticing a faint glow out of the corner of his eye. 

“Ummm, I think I need to get that.” 

She opened her eyes, looking displeased. “God or not, I’m hanging up on him if you look tired.” 

He kissed her cheek. “My hero.” 

She hit him on the shoulder gently, before helping him sit up, hovering close by as he perched on the edge of the bed. He was glad for it. He may be out of the woods, but he was still feeling rather lightheaded. He didn’t know if it was because what he’d just been through or because of the diagnosis itself. He purposely didn’t think about it. 

“Hey Dad.” 

The god didn’t look happy to see him. In fact, Percy didn’t think he’d ever seen Poseidon direct such a dark look at him. He fought the urge to hide behind his girlfriend, unused to his father’s ire. 

“Er, Dad?” 

“You are alright?” 

Percy nodded. “I’m okay dad,” he answered, realising that his father must have been incredibly worried. It was an odd thought, that an immortal and all powerful god would be scared of a mortal illness. 

Poseidon didn’t look impressed, and turned his ominous stare on Annabeth instead, a single dark brow raised. 

Annebeth squared her shoulders, unafraid of his father. “The Apollo Cabin and Chiron took care of him,” she informed the god. “They got his levels back to normal, and gave us the tools to keep them that way.”

Percy rubbed the tips of his fingers to feel the small cuts, beyond happy that Will and Chiron hadn’t decided that he’d needed to keep the IV port in. He couldn’t imagine his dad would have reacted well to that. 

“Dad,” he called again, voice quieter. “I promise I’m okay. I mean…” he trailed off, uncomfortable with the naked emotion on his father’s face. He knew his father loved him, but seeing it played out like this made him feel strange. Until now his father’s affection had been more of a concept then a real solid thing. He forced himself to continue. “I’ll have to take medication for the rest of my life, but I can monitor it, and Annabeth and mom will both help.” 

His girlfriend breathed out sharply from her nose, and Percy could tell she was barely resisting the urge to butt in. 

His father sighed, giving him a look of fond exasperation. Percy recognised the look - his mother wore it frequently. “You nearly died son,” he explained softly. “I could sense you fading.” 

Percy blinked, exchanging a quick look with Annabeth. He was unaware that gods could sense their children’s lives. Also, being reminded just how close he had been to dying wasn’t exactly something he enjoyed hearing. 

He looked down at his hands, twinging his fingers together nervously. He didn’t know how to react in the face of her father’s blatant concern. He leaned into Annabeth’s side, feeling dizzy and sick, but unsure if it was due to nerves, tiredness, or everything else. 

Poseidon frowned, looking increasingly concerned, and Percy fought the urge to fidget under his father’s intense gaze. 

“Dad?” 

“You are looking unwell again,” he declared. “I will see you soon my son.” He turned to Annabeth who, to her credit, didn’t flinch under his glare. “Take care of him.”

Annabeth nodded. “I will, I promise.” 

Poseidon’s face softened slightly. “I know.” He looked back to Percy. “I love you child. Stay safe.” 

Percy swallowed, fighting the urge to cry. He was nearly seventeen now, and should be past the need to have his father’s approval. But he craved his father's love and support, and desperately wanted the god to be proud of him. Hearing Posiedon tell him he loved him, or give him any affection at all, made him feel like a small child again. 

“Love you too dad,” he whispered. 

He watched as the Iris Message ended, biting his lower lip. “Well, that went better than I thought it would,” he said. 

Annabeth glared at him. “Get back to bed,” she ordered. “You’re shaking again and it’s time to check your levels.” She got up, moving to get the supplies they’d brought from the infirmary. 

Percy whimpered, but followed her orders. Disobeying Annabeth was just a terrible idea. She grabbed the glucose metre and the instructions, though Percy knew she had them memorised at this point. She’d drilled Will in how to use it for what had seemed like hours, and then when Will had left to check on other patients, had read them over herself, going so far as to ask Chiron for another lesson when he’d come to the infirmary to check on Percy and the rest of the demigods still injured enough to warrant a bed. 

“Annabeth,” he called, seeing tears start to well in her grey eyes. He reached out to her, trying to convince her to come and sit with him. She shook her head, pushing his hands away, tears now falling down her cheeks. 

He watched helplessly as she fell apart, hands shaking as she tried to fiddle with the glucose meter. 

“Annabeth,” he said loudly, “hun, look at me.” 

She ignored him, still reading the instructions, her hands shaking so much the paper rattled. “No Percy,” she said sharply. “I have to… I have to…” she cut herself off with a loud sob, clapping her hand over her mouth, body bowing forwards. 

He stumbled out of bed, realising it was probably a terrible idea when his vision swam, but was too desperate to get to Annabeth to care. He grabbed her shoulders roughly, probably painfully, and pulled her upright, moving his shaking hands to cup her face. He kissed her hard on the mouth. “It’s okay,” he said. He kissed her again, this time on the forehead. “It’s okay.”

  
“It’s not okay!” she shrieked, tears streaming down her cheeks, eyes bloodshot from sleepless nights and hours of crying. “It’s not okay Percy, you almost died! Again! I can’t…” she trailed off, sobbing anew. She managed to push him back to the bed even as she cried, making him lie down again. 

“Annabeth!” he shouted, grabbing at her hands desperately to make her lie down as well. 

“No!” she shouted, completely frantic. Her hair had fallen out of it’s haphazard bun, and was falling around her face in greasy tendrils. “You nearly died! Don’t you understand what that did to me? You could  _ still _ die from this! I refuse to let it happen again.” 

He watched her helplessly, crying himself now. He truthfully didn’t think he would be any better if he were in Annabeth’s position, if he had to watch her nearly die from an illness of all things after all they had been through. 

“You’re not dying on me, Seaweed Brain,” Annabeth said. “Remember? Never separated again.”

“I remember,” he said faintly. He swallowed, throat tight from his tears. He hated seeing her like this, knowing it was his fault. 

She picked up the meter again, along with the instructions. “I just…” she sniffed, wiping her nose on her (his) sleeve. “I need to know what to do,” she said harshly. “I need to know when you need to be tested, how much insulin you need, how to administer it, what to do if you get sick again…” she trailed off, suddenly looking spent. “I need to know, okay?”

He sobbed himself. “Okay,” he whispered. “Just…” he trailed off, trying to get himself under control to calm her down. “Just, later okay? The Apollo kids are looking after me, Chiron’s got me an appointment with that old camper he told you about, and the Hephaestus cabin said they’d build me an insulin pump that will last way longer than normal ones and be super easy for me to use. I want you to come with me to my appointment okay. Just rest for a bit, please? I want to hold you. We can test again in ten minutes.” 

She looked at him for a long moment, eyes red-rimmed, face flushed, and nose dribbling. She’d never looked more beautiful to him. 

“Okay,” she agreed. 

He moved over, giving her room on the small bed. “I’m sorry,” he said, once she was situated in his arms. “I thought I just had a bug, then after we fell…”

“I thought the same,” she admitted. She kissed him again. “I feel like I failed you.”

“No,” he said harshly. “You could never fail me. Never.” 

She stayed quiet for a long moment. “We’re in this together, you hear me?” She twisted to look at him, face determined. He’d seen that look before, usually before a battle. She would not take no as an answer. “I know it’s your body and you can take care of yourself, but it will make me feel better if I can help.” 

Percy wasn’t stupid. He knew she would want to micromanage his diabetes as much as she could for her own sanity. He didn’t mind. At least they were going to go to the same school. She’d actually go insane if she was off in San Francisco. 

Something occurred to him. “I still need to tell my mom,” he stated, eyes wide. 

Annabeth shook her head. “I told her already,” she said. “When Chiron kicked me out,” she continued darkly. “I took the time to talk to her.” 

Percy blinked. “How did she react?” 

Annabeth turned in his arms, moving so they were tangled together in a sprawl of limbs. “She’s scared for you of course, but even as I spoke to her she was looking up information and I’m pretty sure was going to call nearly every expert she could right after we hung up.” 

Percy smiled. That sounded like his mom. He tightened his arms around Annabeth. He really didn’t deserve the amazing women in his life. He closed his eyes, content holding his amazing girlfriend, and was nearly asleep when Annabeth got off the bed. He whined. “Where are you going?” 

She sighed, grabbing the forgotten glucose metre from where she’d left it. “It’s been ten minutes,” she said softly. 

He just nodded, knowing better than to argue, not about something like this, and let her prick his finger, flinching minutely. 

“You’ve fought monsters, gods, and giants,” Annabeth murmured, eyes on the test, “yet you flinch at this?” 

Percy snorted softly, looking at her lovingly. “Obviously.” He watched as she rolled her eyes. “All good?” 

She nodded. “Chiron’s going to come by in a bit and double check, then again in the morning, but I think you’re good.” She gave him a small smile. “I want us both to practise a bit more before we start injecting you.” 

Percy made a face. He hoped the Hephaestus Cabin could make a pump quickly. 

She laughed at him, as though reading his thoughts. “Come on, I brought my old laptop.” She pulled out the device in question, booting it up once they’d settled back on the bed in a tangle of limbs. “Let’s watch something until Chiron gets here.” 

Percy kissed her temple. He would be happy just laying with her, knowing they were safe. “Sounds good to me.” 

**_###_ **

Jason sighed in relief when he saw Percy and Annabeth walking to the dining pavilion near the end of breakfast. The daughter of Athena had an arm around Percy’s waist, but no longer seemed to be supporting him completely. Jason suspected they both just wanted the physical closeness. Those two were attached at the hip. After everything they had been through they deserved to be. 

Percy was still pale under his perpetually tanned skin, and looking a bit off, but overall he looked much better. Though, Jason thought, anything would look better then when he’d carried the son of Poseidon to the infirmary. He’d seen Percy look pretty bad before (after Kym’s poisoning in particular) but this had been different. This had been terrifying. 

They sat together at the Poseidon table, and Jason watched as Chiron trotted over, talking to them in a low voice. 

“Do you think everything's okay?” Piper asked, passing by him on her way to the Aphrodite table. 

Jason tilted his head to the side, watching carefully, uncaring that he was staring. “I think so,” he finally replied. “We’ll just have to ask in a bit.” 

Piper nodded, kissing him swiftly on the cheek. “Let’s give them space to have breakfast,” she suggested. “Then talk after?” 

Jason nodded, going back to his own loaded plate as his girlfriend walked off. Chiron stayed with Percy and Annabeth for the rest of breakfast. Jason couldn’t tell what he was doing, but he was pretty sure he saw Percy get tested or injected with something, though couldn’t really be sure. He waited until they were done and stood to leave, before heading over himself with Piper at his side. 

“Hey guys.”

Percy smiled at him, holding out his fist to bump with Jason’s. “Hey!” 

Jason felt a knot in his chest loosen, and could tell from Piper’s body language that she felt the same. Percy didn’t look 100% yet - he was still a bit pale and far too thin - but he didn’t look like he was on the verge of passing out. It had terrified Jason more than he cared to admit, even to himself, to see Percy look so weak. They’d all been laid low on the quest (some more then others) and he’d seen Percy injured before. Seen him poisoned, angry, despondent, etc… but he’d never seen the son of Poseidon look quite so terrible. 

Annabeth looked at him knowingly. Jason refused to be cowed though, and met her grey eyes. It was hard sometimes, going head to head with Annabeth (who honestly, was the scariest demigod he’d ever met), but he didn’t feel like he had anything to hide. 

Her smile widened. “We were going to go down to the beach for a bit,” was all she said. “Wanna join us?” 

Piper nodded immediately. “I’ll grab my swimsuit,” she said, and ran off. 

“Grab mine too!” Jason shouted after her. Percy was already wearing his swim trunks, and Jason could see the strap of Annabeth’s bathing suit peeking out from the neck of her oversized t-shirt. 

Piper gave him the finger over her shoulder, but Jason knew she’d bring it. 

“You coming to the beach?” he asked Nico, who was sitting on a bench giving Miranda Gardiner a deeply offended look. Miranda looked smug, and Jason decided he really didn’t want to know what they were talking about. 

Nico shook his head, but met Percy’s eyes. His lips quirked in a small smile, and Jason looked over to see Percy giving the son of Hades a studious look, sea green eyes bright. His expression suddenly changed to a small smile, and he continued walking to the beach, leaving Jason slightly confused. He decided to ask later. 

The moment they got to the beach Percy stripped off with alacrity under Annabeth’s watchful eye. 

“If you pass out in the ocean your dad will literally kidnap you and never let you leave,” she informed him archly when he swayed slightly. Jason wasn’t fooled by her tone though - he could see that she was barely resisting the urge to reach for her boyfriend. 

“Dad wouldn’t do that,” Percy retorted, though he didn’t seem completely sure. 

Annabeth just raised an eyebrow, stripping off her camp t-shirt and shorts only to shiver in the morning air. It was hot, being August in Long Island, but Percy and Annabeth had both lost too much weight in Tartarus. 

Percy waggled his eyebrows at her, making Jason blush. He hadn’t thought he was a prude, but seeing Annabeth and Percy be so comfortable with each other when he still blushed like a 13 year old when Piper so much as kissed him made him feel a little jealous and a little bit wistful. 

Annabeth just rolled her eyes, though Jason could see her scanning Percy’s body as well. 

“So,” Piper said, returning wearing a one piece bathing suit and shorts. She tossed Jason his swim trunks. “Tell me no if you want to, but I did some research last night.” 

Percy, who was sitting in the shallows of the water, tilted his head to the side, long hair in his eyes. Several small fish darted around his fingers, but Percy took no notice. 

Piper sat down in the sand beside Annabeth, tugging Jason down with her. 

“Can I learn?” she asked. “To test you and give you shots that is. I just…” she trailed off, running her fingers through the sand. She sighed. “If we’re on a quest and you’re knocked out I don’t want this to also hurt you. Not if I can help it.” 

Annabeth leaned her head on Piper’s shoulder, smiling. 

Percy just laughed, finally taking notice of the fish and playing with them carefully. “We were going to ask you both actually,” he said. “And Will said he’d teach Nico.” 

Annabeth got up, walking into the water to sit with Percy, settling herself on his lap. The fish scattered, but Percy coaxed them back after a brief moment, one arm going automatically around Annabeth’s waist. 

Piper looked relieved. “I was totally expecting a fight,” she admitted. 

Percy snorted. “Yeah I’m dumb,” he said with a small smile, “but not that dumb. I’m not risking pissing dad off. He would definitely kidnap me if he thought I needed it.” 

Annabeth rolled her eyes. “We’re finally going to school together,” she scolded him. “You’re not allowed to get taken to the bottom of the ocean.”

That startled a laugh out of Jason, though truth be told he was also relieved. He didn’t want to think about what would happen if Percy was on a quest and needed help they couldn't give him. 

“The Hephaestus Cabin,” Percy started to say, before cutting himself off and swallowing. The memory of Leo hung over them all like a dark cloud, and Jason wondered if it would ever get better. 

Percy pushed on, giving Annabeth a thankful look when she kissed his cheek. “They said they’d make me an insulin pump so I won’t need the shots but -”

“It’s still good to know,” Annabeth finished for him. 

Jason smiled in approval. He and Percy may not be particularly close, but he thought he could be good friends with the older demigod. He appreciated that he was getting the chance to try. 

Piper waded out into the water to join Percy and Annabeth, shivering slightly at the temperature change. “You coming in Sparky?”

Jason gave the calm water an apprehensive look. During the quest he hadn’t thought much of it, but he really wasn’t a big fan of open water. Maybe it was the Roman in him, or the instinctual knowledge that it wasn’t a part of his father’s domain, but he always felt a little leary of swimming in anything but a pool or the Roman Baths. 

Percy smirked. “Dad won’t be offended. Probably.” 

Jason stood with a sigh, making his way in again. He sucked at swimming really, but he wasn’t going to let Percy know that. 

“I promise I’ll protect you from the sharks.” 

“There are no sharks,” Piper said with an eye roll, smiling at Jason when he joined her. 

Annabeth winced, making Jason’s heart beat slightly faster. 

“Spot’s nice!” Percy protested. 

Annabeth just pat him on the cheek. “Babe. He’s a shark. He likes you, but I don’t even like having him around. Just…” 

Percy pouted, but even Jason, who didn’t know him all that well, could see the mischievous light in his eyes. He wondered if all Greek children of the Big Three had that look - the look of a troublemaker, someone your parents warned you away from. Percy, Thalia, and even Nico had it in spades. 

“You named a shark Spot?” Piper asked, tone incredulous. 

Percy just shrugged, chin on Annabeth’s shoulder. He looked tired again. “It’s a good name for a shark.”

Annabeth grabbed his hand, bringing it up to her lips to kiss his fingertips. Jason looked away, unsure of how to react to such obvious comfortable intimacy. 

He pushed the thought away, wading out into the sea. If Percy could trust him to learn how to inject him with insulin, he could just that Percy wouldn’t let Poseidon drown him after all. Things weren’t alright, not yet. They were all worm down, all exhausted, and all traumatised. But somehow in the morning light, swimming in the ocean, Jason thought they could be soon. 

He’d just have to be sure they all said no to quests for at least another year. 

Or three. 

“Hey!” 

He glared at Piper, spluttering out salt water. His girlfriend just smiled cheekily at him. “You were lost in thought. I was just distracting you.” 

He wiped the water away, but couldn’t stay angry for long, not when she was looking so carefree. Percy had disappeared, though Annabeth didn’t look worried. As long as the Spot the shark didn’t appear he’d be happy. 

“I’m just thinking. We’re all going to be alright.” 

Annabeth and Piper both gave him odd looks, before Annabeth gave him an understanding smile. 

“Yeah,” she agreed softly, eyes lighting up when Percy resurfaced some hundred odd feet away, a dolphin swimming excitedly around him. “We will be.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm still ignoring Trials of Apollo (I've started reading them just keep getting bored) so the kids really are all right. No Jason dying here. 
> 
> Also, I have this headcanon that Jason’s a bit of a prude and kinda oblivious. Not in a bad way, just like… he sees Percy with a hickie and asks him how he hurt himself. Annabeth and Percy allude to their sex lives once they start (they are sex positive not shy about experimenting) and he just dies inside. Everyone else finds it hilarious. Him being a prude isn’t canon, but I mean… canon goes against canon half the time so… He’s super supportive of all his friends, but also just gets the WORST second hand embarrassment. Percy makes a point of teasing him. 
> 
> SO this is a complete standalone to my other fics, and I likely won't add anything/continue it. As I don't have diabetes I don't want to write anything inaccurate, and I feel like if I keep at it I'll fuck up somehow lol. 
> 
> Please let me know what you thought, I LOVE hearing from you :)

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT I am not diabetic, nor am I a doctor. I did a lot of research for this, but obviously could (and likely did) get things wrong. I’m sorry if I did, please let me know if you have any corrections and I will make them! My best friend growing up had type 1 diabetes, and while I’m no longer in contact with her, she inspired this. 
> 
> My headcanon is that Percy’s body was in a “stasis” so to speak when he was asleep prior to Son of Neptune, and therefore the signs of his diabetes didn’t get worse. When he woke up at the Wolf House that is when his body “started” again. I used info from endocrineweb, the NHS, wikipedia, and several other academic sources. 
> 
> My thought process was that Percy (and Sally) was noticing the signs back in September-December before he was kidnapped, but as he still had some insulin in his body he didn’t have any of the symptoms and his body didn’t enter diabetic ketoacidosis until after the war with Gaea was over. I found several papers on the effects of adrenaline on type 1 diabetes and have also used those, but probably not well lol. 
> 
> Again, please let me know what I got wrong! 
> 
> Also, let me know what you thought! I LOVE reading your comments more than anything, it totally makes my day :)


End file.
